


Colors

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford was broken, but it was his brother that brought him back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I posted it on my DA and tumblr :3
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com  
> (tumblr has same name)

_Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so_  
_You said your mother only smiled on her tv show_  
 _You’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope_  
 _I hope you make it to the day you’re twenty-eight years old_

It began when Stan was thrown out from the home they had grown up in together, tears dripping down his cheeks as Ford watched the only person he had trusted drive off in anger. Ford screamed at his father for the first time in his life, screaming until his voice cracked and he ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Something broke that night, but Ford pushed it deep down and away, turning his focus to school and ignoring his family.

_You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise_  
_You’re spilling like an overflowing sink_  
 _You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece_  
 _And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink_

Fiddleford, the first friend he had let come into his life after Stan’s departure, expressed concern at how hard Ford pushed himself in school. Sure, he was a genius and everyone knew so, but the constant late nights and addiction to caffeine that one grew stronger worried his new friend. Ford reassured him time and time again, but by then he had started to grow numb to everything around him. He always would look at the picture of himself and his brother on Glass Shard Beach, a single tear escaping him before the older twin would throw himself back into his work.

_Everything is blue_  
_His pills, his hands, his jeans_  
 _And now i’m covered in the colors pull apart at the seams_  
 _And it's blue_  
 _And it's blue_

Ford wasn’t sure why he was attacking Stanley after finally reuniting with him after so long, but as he felt himself kick Stan onto the burning symbol on his console he felt a rush of guilt, the first emotion in years except the paranoia from Bill. The words that tumbled from his mouth were the first sincere things he had said in so long, but they fell upon deaf ears. The last thing he felt was unadulterated terror as the portal’s force sucked him inside, his cry for his brother and the tears going down his face all too real and it hurt him as Stan vanished as the portal closed.

_Everything is grey_  
_His hair, his smoke, his dreams_  
 _And now he's so devoid of color_  
 _He don’t know what it means_  
 _And he's blue_  
 _And he's blue_

Stanley had gotten old, Ford almost not believing it had been so long as this old man came for him with a cry of joy. Ford had stopped feeling long ago, so the punch he dealt left him with no emotion, the twin angrily explaining what had gone down before he caught sight of the children, realizing he needed to put on a smile he did not feel. Ford wanted to feel something, anything, but he had been too dead for far too long, so he put on his mask of emotions.

_You were a vision in the morning when the light came through_  
_I know I’ve only felt religion when I’ve lied with you_  
 _You said you’ll never be forgiven till your boys are too_  
 _And I’m still waking every morning but it’s not with you_

It was strange for Ford to be home again after being lost among the cosmos for 30 years, yet here he was living in his basement as Stan put on smiles and laughs for these annoying tourists that seemed to flock every second. He wanted to feel angry, or embarrassed, or something, but nothing he did seemed to work and thus he kept his mask on despite his silenced cries for help.

_You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise_  
_You’re spilling like an overflowing sink_  
 _You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece_  
 _And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink_

“Don’t hurt the kids.” It rang through Ford’s head every day since Stan had uttered those words, but he knew that would never do such a thing. Playing D, D, and M D brought out a vague sense of joy as he played with Dipper, the odd laugh he gave Mabel genuine as hey bonded with this broken and dead man that had come back through the portal.

_Everything is blue_   
_His pills, his hands, his jeans_   
_And now I’m covered in the colors Pull apart at the seams_   
_And it's blue_   
_And it's blue_

Seeing Bill after so long in his dreams frightened Ford, but not in a way he expected. He was worried for the family sleeping above him, not himself and this gave Ford a sense of confusion as he pondered how to keep the shack safe, images of his childhood flashing through his mind the more he thought about the impending doom. Why was he feeling something now?

_Everything is grey_  
_His hair, his smoke, his dreams_  
 _And now he's so devoid of color_  
 _He don’t know what it means_  
 _And he's blue_  
 _And he's blue_

He could see the town burning, Ford unable to look away as time seemed to matter not in this form he was in. His resolve to kill Bill had only increased every second he was stuck like this, and the will to protect Stan and the kids the only thing he could think of as he was freed by Dipper and hugged them close.

_You were red, and you liked me because I was blue_  
_But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky_  
 _Then you decided purple just wasn't for you_

He thought saving the world would have fixed his broken heart and his shattered mind, but within days he felt himself grown numb to the world, even as he and Stan encountered such fantastic things. He remembered what he and Stan had talked about when they were kids, but Ford couldn’t find himself to care as they sailed in the frigid waters. Stan awoke to a splash late one night.

_Everything is blue_  
_His pills, his hands, his jeans_  
 _And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams_  
 _And it's blue_  
 _And it's blue_

Ford stopped struggling at the frigid water’s grip on his body, muscles locking up as the cold just penetrated everywhere, but at the same time he felt hopeful. He was feeling the fear as he sank lower and lower, and he knew soon enough he would be gone and would stop feel so dead inside, something he had hated for over 45 years. He expelled what was left within his lungs and felt his eyes begin to close, unaware as a strong hand gripped his wrist and hauled him up towards the surface. In lapses Ford could feel his brother panicking about how blue Ford was, demanding he breathe as he forced the water from his twins’ lungs, the curses as Stan dragged him into the warm boat and stripped him of his soaking clothes in favor of what seemed every towel and blanket they had. Shaking like a leaf in a storm Ford felt something, agony and sadness taking over him as suddenly Ford began to cry for the first time in years in Stan’s arms.

_”I’m broken, please fix me Stanley. I can’t take it anymore…”_

_Everything is grey_  
_His hair, his smoke, his dreams_  
 _And now he's so devoid of color_  
 _He don't know what it means_  
 _And he was blue_  
 _And he was blue_

It was going to be a long road, Ford knew this as he gazed at the pill bottle before him, the boat rocking back and forth gently as the soft cries of seagulls pierced the air. But for the first time he felt joy, felt hope, felt love and felt gratitude for his brother, something he never thought would be a reality for him. Taking a pill Ford was roused from his thoughts, Mabel launching towards her grunkle with a cry of joy and relief, tears streaking down her face as Ford hugged her close with a genuine smile.

“I’m okay Mabel…I’m finally okay for the first time. Thanks to you, Dipper and Stan…” He whispered into her ear, feeling Stan place his hands on Ford’s shoulder while Dipper hugged Ford’s free arm.

He finally felt happy for the first time since he was 18.


End file.
